Just a Mistake
by Ashlight11
Summary: When NCIS is searching for a suspect on a soon-to-be-terminated case, DiNozzo unfortunately catches our favorite assassin, and brings her in. She didn't mean to cause so much trouble; it just happened. One-Shot, maybe a spin-off story


**A.N: Sorry guys, this is so far off my regular track (aka, Warriors) but I had this idea months ago and decided just to spew it out and leave it here ^^ I'm not too good at writing for complex characters, (Gibbs, Nikki) but I do try. Sorry if it's OC, but enjoy ^^**

"Where's DiNozzo?" The regularly used question hung in the air for seconds, the only other people in the meeting area reluctant to offer any information in the first place. The truth was that super special agent DiNozzo had been missing since the night before, his disappearance following the discovery of a Marine Gunnery sergeant by the name of James Carthight. Things weren't looking good, to say the least.

"I asked a question," Gibbs said, walking through the aisle between desks, holding his morning coffee in one hand, giving his agents sharp glances on the way to his desk. Ziva shuffled her feet under her desk and pretended to be interested with something on her computer screen while McGee fiddled with the charred remains of their dead marine's cell.

"Well boss, we-uh… we don't really know." McGee spoke tentatively with a slight stutter, fearful about breaking the bad news.

"Well he's got a cell phone, doesn't he?" A roll of the team Leader's eyes accompanied this inquiry as he took his seat, tipping his cup back to take a sip of the dark liquid.

"Ziva already tried it, he's not picking up. I could track it if you'd like…" A pair of bright blue eyes stared at the Probie, waiting for him to make the jump. "Right. On it, Boss." And he began tapping away at the keyboard.

Next, the relentless man turned to the Mossad officer. "And what have we found out about the Gunny?"

Ziva leapt from her seat, putting whatever had been on her screen on the plasma, while spouting useless background information on the Naval Officer. The only thing that Gibbs was really interested in was the one lead they had, a nameless Asian woman that they had yet to identify. The killer had been taking pictures, a sadistic way to torture the NCIS team, and had caught a clear partial image of her face on the reflective surface of a mirror. Every time they scanned her though, the archives came up blank, whether for U.S citizens or immigrants. She was a mystery, and their only stab at who killed Carthight.

At the end of a very long explanation Gibbs had no more information than what they had started with, and asked Ziva if they had anything of value at all. The case was growing cold after two weeks without any leads, and Gibbs didn't want to see the person responsible get away.

"Okay Boss, I got Tony's cell…. It's in the building." McGee's forehead creased with confusion as he watched the dot that was his coworker's phone blink in one spot. "Boss, he's coming up…"

The elevator dinged in the background.

"…now." The newest agent finished lamely.

DiNozzo stuck his head out of the elevator, completely missing his white-haired boss from his vantage point. "Hey Probie, think I could get a little help…?" He pulled the rest of himself, and a woman, out of the elevator. "She may look hot, but she's got a bite." He warned, and the Asian impassively stared straight ahead, dark hair swaying in front of her face. The entire team blanched immediately though, and Gibbs himself hurried over. He quickly took DiNozzo by the shoulder and backed him away from the women, breaking his hold on her arm.

"What, _exactly, _do you think you're doing?"

"Well, boss, this woman here looked exactly like the one we have been trying to identify, I went back to the field to see if there was anything I missed and found her sneaking around. Figured that since we can't figure out who she is, we could just ask her." He offered his boss a half-smile, and Gibbs was obviously not amused.

"Call ahead next time, DiNozzo." He growled, then examined their only suspect again.

Already she had scanned all the surroundings of the NCSI building, and the people that began to look at her. Her eyes were dark- probably brown- to match her hair and skin color. Instead of everyday clothes, the women wore a black leather jacket and a pair of very clingy pants, both which glistened with their latex-like coating. Obviously well built, the clothing lined her muscles, more prominent than even Ziva, but as much as she should be beautiful, Gibbs couldn't help but compare his examination of the women to a researcher watching a tiger. Strong, graceful, but it has the power to kill you in one blow, and would carry on without even giving your death a second thought.

"I'm sorry about that, M'am. My co-worker here just wanted to double check your records, I'm sure it won't be a problem." Gibbs smirked, and the dark-skinned female gazed at him darkly.

"If you don't mind, I actually do have somewhere to be before I was abducted by your co-worker here." She snipped carefully, though the NCIS leader noticed her fingers curling into fists by her sides.

"Well, this won't take long at all." Gibbs smirked again; this woman might be the murderer in his case, if only they could clear up this bug in the system.

She had nothing else to say as Gibbs led her to an interrogation room, the rest of his team watching with tension. Once they had disappeared down the hallway, McGee broke the silence first. "Do you think that it could have been her?"

"Hold your parrots, McGee, we have not even questioned her yet. You know nothing about her. And Tony, how come your phone was off?" Ziva muttered to the dark-haired agent.

"It's horses Ziv-ah. Hold your _horses_. And it turns out that the battery died last night… and I lost the charger." He ran his hand through his hair, obviously sheepish and avoided looking at the Israeli female.

"How long have you had that phone, Tony?!" Ziva threw her hands in the air. She had gifted the other agent with an expensive, up to date phone for Christmas not two months ago.

Tony got to his desk and bunkered down before Ziva could jump to her feet. Her rant began and the other agent covered his head as he was berated and McGee laughed from the safety of his own desk. The enraged female paced back and forth in the aisle, spouting angry Arabian sentences that Tony had no hope of understanding, and everyone in the room knew it. They just hoped that her rage would pass quickly.

"Damn!" Gibb's voice could be heard all of the sudden, and it seemed that the whole floor went silent. From the hallway he had previously walked down with the woman, there came a dark blur, vaulting over and around people, objects and various obstacles alike. The mail boy was shoved up against the wall, his cart pushed back to block the hall. She pushed along the perimeter of the room, the rest of the agents finally waking from a form of shock to pursue the fleeing witness.

"Ziva!" Gibbs called as he cut through the bull pen, summoning the officer who was already in action. The escapee fled up the stairs, shouting one word, "Birkoff!"

"M'am, you have nowhere to go, just surrender." Gibbs stated from the second landing, his gun out and trained on the Asian as she approached MTAC. The retinal scanner wouldn't open for just anyone, and Director Vance would be more than safe behind the metal door.

So naturally he was extremely surprised when the metal doors shot open, and the woman leapt into the opening, which began closing behind her almost immediately. Gibbs shot forward, taking the stairs three at a time and slipping between the doors in the nick of time, the cuff of his jeans catching in the entrance. He tugged angrily at the taunt fabric, trying to wrench it free, but to no avail. "Vance!" he called into the room, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before turning back to his pants. A few seams broke, and a line going up his pants leg, and the realization that all he was going to do was wreck a pair of pants and, if he continued, maybe end up with hole up the side of his arse. And there was no real threat; the suspect couldn't get out any of the windows and the Director was highly skilled in hand-to-hand himself.

"Freeze, soldier." A cool female voice made his head snap up, and his gun was leveled at the woman in seconds. The Asian stood behind the large leather chair behind the grand desk, her hands resting on Vance's shoulders, yet it looked like she was pushing him down into the pliant fabric to keep him from standing.

"I don't think that you're in a position to be making threats," Gibbs stated in a freezing tone. "Step away from the Director and put your hands above your head."

"It's not going to work that way, soldier. See, all I want to do now is leave; do you have an issue with that?" She was extremely calm, even with the firearm pointed at her- and it seemed obvious that Gibbs wouldn't miss if he took a shot.

"Well yea," Gibbs blinked quickly, tugging at his pants again. Figuring that the Director was maybe in some kind of danger from the cornered female, he bent down slowly, keeping the gun trained with one hand, and reaching into his hiking boot for the knife he kept stowed there at all times. Though the workplace didn't normally agree with his idea of what to wear, for this one time it turned out that he needed it. No one moved as he pulled it out and felt around behind him, slicing the fraying strands that were tethering him to the entrance. Finally he was free, and he dropped the knife haphazardly back into his shoe. "You're a suspect in a murder case, and you seem to be getting kinda out of hand."

"I consider myself much farther out of hand than what you can even comprehend," She taunted as Gibbs drew closer, carefully. If she had the strength, she could snap Vance's neck within just a few seconds.

"Well Miss, we can assure you that Agent Gibbs here was just going to question you," The Director tried to soothe, but the woman's bare fingertips vanished, digging into his shoulder. Intelligently, he took that as a sign to be quiet, though his dark eyes were tracking Gibbs the whole time. The agent nodded to his superior minutely, clicking the safety off.

"Again, I'm going to ask you to _step away_." Gibbs was much more forceful this time, giving one of his signature glares and he put both hands on the gun again, elbows slightly bent, ready to cushion the recoil of a shot. This was not a time to take chances. He had been wrong to underestimate the mysterious woman.

"I'm not going to hurt him," She stated calmly, then glanced at the window to her right for a fraction of a second. "Actually, I was in the middle of something when your agent got in my way. I'd like to return to it, if I could."

The sniper cocked his head a tiny bit, lining up his sights just in case. "You want to tell me what's so important? And why you've taken this long to get back to it?"

"Can't, government classified." She intoned quietly, "I was waiting for my sources to find the time to come help. In about thirty-nine seconds, that window is going to shatter. There will be a squad of men that will come in here, and I suggest that if you don't want to be killed you and your 'Director here should go." The tension was thick as she shoved the rolling chair with a great amount of force, driving it across the room to Gibbs. He grabbed the Director, still seated, and whisked him behind, keeping his line of sight on the suspect. '_What am I dealing with here? Government agents?'_ The woman raised her hands slowly, resting them on her head. "What are you? CIA?" He questioned roughly.

She grinned. "As you said, I'm a bit… _out of hand_ for you. But it was nice meeting you… Agent Jethro." With a nonchalant shrug, she backed to the window, which suddenly darkened. A sharp splintering filled the room as some kind of projectile shattered the bullet-proof glass, and Gibbs lifted an arm to keep the shards from his face. By the time he looked up, the woman was attaching herself to a wire, clipping it to a harness that was apparently sown into the clothes. Who was she?

"I doubt that you'll ever see me again, good luck with your investigation." The flippant tone was strong as the wind screamed in through the hole in the side of the building.

"You're not getting away that easy," Gibbs hissed and strode forward, ever careful of his actions next to the good five foot hole and the scattered broken glass.

As he reached out to grab her shoulder, she leapt up, the wire holding her weight easily and pushed off the desk and out into the air. Sailing out the window, she hung, suspended for a few seconds before vanishing upward. Gibbs was dumbfounded. Not only had this woman managed to break into the top-security room, but also escape from it.

"Quick, Jethro, I'm ordering a search of the building." Vance decreed, jumping up and attempting to open the door. The overall electricity flickered in a brown-out as the mechanism began working, but then the entire building went dark. The doors, halfway open, weren't enough for a man to squeeze through. Out in the Bull pen, everything was dark; there were no emergency security lights, no sirens. It was if the entire floor had just died on the spot. But there were tons of voices, asking if they were okay; Vance began giving orders militaristically, and people sprang into action. Gibbs was helpless inside, and paced like a caged tiger, and just as dangerous.

For the rest of the day, the entire building was intent on trying to restore the power. It had seemed like some remote, outside force had clogged the building and overridden the systems that regulated the backup power as well. Nothing like this had ever happened in the history of NCIS, and as angry as Gibbs was about the break-in, a part of him was intrigued by the fluidity and absolute disappearing act that the female had put on. Even after his team searched outside, and Vance's people had checked the roof and nearly every crevice in the building, she was nowhere to be found. An astounded team of agents went over the blueprints of the base to be sure, and even with only a few exits off the roof, most were always locked, and none had record of being breached.

Before she had gone, he had first got a thumbprint off the woman from a glass of water he offered her. But after running it through the Mass Spec. with Abby, there was no record of her. Even worse, after the screens and internet booted back up, and the information for the case was pulled back up, the entire team shared a couple of curses. DiNozzo looked crestfallen, Ziva muttered quietly to herself, mashing buttons in a futile attempt to pull up the missing info.

The case's entire skeleton was now missing, metaphorically speaking. And with nothing to take a lead on, nothing to unearth and all the missing data, it was obvious that the case would be dropped. Gibbs sent the team home early, resting his head on his hands in dismay until the lights turned down and the floor was empty. Getting up sullenly, he walked silently over to the TV and turned it on. He flicked through the security tapes he had grabbed earlier, using a simple remote to zoom and cut on a few images, capturing the woman's face. In some frames, it was grainy and obscure but in others, he had her full body, a clean facial shot too. He leaned back, hands on the gray speckled desk behind him as he stared at his suspect's dark eyes. There was no way he would forget her face, or the way she fooled the NCIS the first time. He would find her.

**A.N: Review?**


End file.
